leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
May 9, 2009 Patch
, , *New Items: , , , , , |Related = *Release Notes 05/09/09 |Prev = May 1, 2009 Patch |Next = May 15, 2009 Patch }} PVP.Net * New Map – Summoner's Rift Winter Version is now a playable map. * AI Controlled Bots – You can now add two Bots to your Game: and . League of Legends 英雄 : * REMAKE : Fires a line missile (skill shot), the first unit it encounters becomes unable to move for 4 seconds and takes damage over the duration. * : ** Duration decreased to 5 from 7. ** Periodic Damage Dealt changed to 25/40/55/70/85 per tick from 20/30/40/50/60 per tick (Combine with the Duration adjustment this means it does a total of 425 Damage at Level 5 previously it did 420). ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 18. ** Ability Power Ratio changed to 0.3 from 0.2. * REMAKE : Changed Black Shield to a Magic Absorbing shield, while the shield is up, the bearer will be immune to all magic effects until the shield is burned through magic damage. Shield Absorbs 100, 200, 300, 400, 500 + Ability Power.) * : ** No longer stuns on cast, now it slows over the duration (still stuns at the end). ** Damage changed to 175/250/350 from 150/250/350 on start and finish. * REMAKE : Now causes 5/7.5/10% of Magic Damage dealt by Morgana to heal her. * Stats: ** Attack Delay offset reduced to .05 from .09 (increased attack speed). ** Base Health Regeneration increased to 2 from 1.79. ** Health Regeneration per level increased to 0.2 from 0.15. * REMAKE : no longer increases max HP on attack, it now heals surrounding allies for 25/37.5/50% of damage dealt. * REMAKE : ** No longer drains health per second while activated, it now drains 6/8/10/12/14 Health per attack. ** Kills while this skill is active increase Sion's Max Health by 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 Permanently (no cap). * REMAKE : ** Wild Cards ability has moved to the "Q" key and has a new function: Cardmaster throws three cards in front of him which deal damage to each enemy they pass through. * NEW second ability (“W”) : ** Cardmaster draws cards in a sequential order and gets an added effect on his next attack according to the card he has picked. *** Blue cards add magic damage and the ability to draw another card. *** Red cards explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies near the target and slowing their movement for 1 second. *** Gold cards explode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area and stunning them for 1.25 seconds. * : ** Now reveals Stealthed Units. ** Destiny will now make instant cast while it is active. * : Added a particle as Evelynn is becoming invisible. * : Updated Tooltip, it had incorrect values for –armor. * Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Improved Evelynn's ability to chase champions. * Size of basic hit particle lowered. * Stats: ** Attack speed per level reduced to 1.5 from 2. ** Attack Delay offset increased to 0.05 from 0.02 (slowed attack speed). * : ** Duration reduced to 25 from 30 seconds. ** Bonus Damage reduced to 30/50/70 from 40/60/80. ** Splash Damage % reduced to 30/50/70 from 40/60/80. ** Bonus Attack Range reduced to 350 from 400. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.24. * Stats: ** Armor increased to 14 from 7.75. ** Armor per level increased to 3 from 2.25. * : ** Updated tooltip to correct values (to 60% slow for 2 seconds from 30% slow for 3 seconds). ** Cast Range changed to 900 from 1000. * : ** Cooldown changed to 10 from 8-16. ** Slash's speed now grows with Tryndamere's movement speed. * : ** Range increased to compensate for cancast issues. ** Fixed bug where this spell used Tryndamere's facing instead of the targets. ** Cooldown increased to 14 from 11. * : ** Now properly stacks 2/4/6/8/10 times. ** Made instant cast. ** Fixed associated issues with incorrect +atk speed / crit numbers. ** Bloodlust now adds 5% crit and 8% attack speed per stack. ** Changed Bloodlust's hit particle. * : fixed bug that caused 1 too many stacks of . * Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Fixed a Performance Issue regarding Tryndamere's Passive. * Tweaked Trynadmere's Attack Animation. * Stats: ** Base Health increased to 585 from 550. ** Health gain per level increased to 95 from 80. ** Fixed a Bug where Tryndamere was not having his Health Regen Increased per level. Now his health regen increases by 0.2 per level. * : ** Stealth cooldown increased to 11 from 10. ** Fixed a Bug with Ambush where the fade into stealth time was too long. * : poison damage reduced to 2/4/6/8 from 3/5/7. * Fixed a Bug where 's slow debuff was not properly getting removed by . * : range reduced. * : ** Hit particle improved. ** Projectile speed increased. ** Collision size for spray and pray missiles increased to 40 from 25. ** No longer procs on hit item effects. * Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Improved Twitch's ability to chase champions. * : ** Added Ability power ratio of 1.0. ** Now deals magic damage. ** Life Drains Based on Damage Dealt. 物品 * NEW : Mid tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance / Health item with UNIQUE Passive: +12 Damage / +35 Armor / +40 Magic Resist Aura (Affects Minions). * NEW : Mid tier legendary Health / Mana / Magic Resist item with UNIQUE Passive: Block one negative spell every 25 seconds. * NEW : Cheap Basic item which adds Health / Damage / Attack Speed. * NEW : Cheap Basic item which adds Health / Mana / Ability Power. * NEW : Cheap Basic item which adds Health / Armor / Health Regen. * NEW : High tier legendary Ability Power / Mana item (which uses Sheen) with UNIQUE Passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. * NEW : Low tier legendary Attack Speed item with Passive: 15% chance on Attack to instant kill a minion. * NEW : Low tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance item with UNIQUE Passive: +25 Armor / +30 Magic Resist Aura (Affects Minions). * NEW : Low tier legendary Mana Regeneration / Attack Speed item with UNIQUE Passive: Reduces Ability Cooldowns by 10%. * NEW : Places an invisible ward which has Magical sight (sees invisible units) for 3 minutes. * REMAKE : On being hit, returns 20% of damage taken (20 damage minimum). ** Added new component , which increased armor to 70 from 50. ** Increased Recipe cost to 500 from 320. ** Made this item UNIQUE. * REMAKE : This item now 'Increases Ability Power by 25%'. ** Mana reduced to 500 from 550. ** Made this item UNIQUE. * : magic resistance debuff aura increased to 40 from 30. * : ** +Health effect removed and +65 Armor added. ** Combine cost increased to 800 gold from 750. ** Attack damage bonus increased to 2% from 1.5% of max health. * / / : gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. * : Combine cost increased to 570 from 475. * : ** Fixed a bug which gave it an ability power ratio of 1. ** Fixed a bug which caused it to do bonus damage based on ability power. * : Combine cost reduced to 500 gold from 600. * : Health regen per 5 reduced to 18 from 20. * Made accessible from the health section. * : ** Armor reduced to 50 from 60. ** Recipe changed: Now requires 1x instead of 2x s (didn't affect +Health). * : ** Combine cost increased to 500 gold from 400. ** Damage decreased to 45 from 50. * Updated proc on cast spell tooltips to state that they only take effect on spells with at least one second cooldown. * Updated Tooltips which had multiple passives to read better. Summoner Spells * REMAKE : Exhaust no longer silences, it now blinds the target (100% miss chance). * : cooldown increased to 180 from 90 sec. * : cooldown reduced to 210 from 240 sec. * : cooldown to 270 from 300 sec. * : cooldown increased to 210 from 180 sec. * : Siegerider's cleave increased to 80% from 40%. * : cooldown decreased to 4 from 5 minutes. * : bonus experience awarded reduced to +4/6/8/10% from +4/8/12/16%. General * Various Tooltip fixes and updates. * Increased Neutral Minion Respawn time from 60 to 90 seconds. * Increased damage of Shrine Turrets from 400 to 600. * Stealth Characters (Twitch and Evelynn) will now have their fade timer reset when they take damage while fading. * You can now cancel your stealth by re-activating your stealth ability. * Enhanced Logging for Disconnects. HUD * Returned minimap to always facing the camera direction. * Can no longer focus target an enemy hero from the minimap. * Shop items have a gold border if you already own in requirements graph. * Shop recipes now show total cost to you as their price in the main shop. * Tooltip of items in your inventory while in shop show how much you will get for selling back. * You can now view shop items (but not purchase or sell) from anywhere on the map. * Shop can be toggled with the P button. * Pings can now also be done with alt-left click. * You now get the visual range indicator of spells when you mouseover a spell you have learned. This is helpful for PBAOEs like Starcall. * Dead player names no longer appear for dead players. Healthbars now disappear for all dead units. * You can now select heroes who are dead through the UI to see their inventories. Bug Fixes * Fixed issue with Volume being reset to 0 at the end of a game. (Will still need to turn it back up your first game). * Fixed a bug where hero bounty was much less than it was supposed to be. * Fixed issues with target's items not showing their background image, and not giving tooltips. * Fixed issues where health of targets and self in HUD was sometimes slightly incorrect. * Fixed bug where some neutral minions names had extra symbols at the end of their names. Category:补丁说明 en:May 9, 2009 Patch